justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Alternate Routines
All games in the main series except Just Dance have alternate routines that can be unlocked or purchased in-game. Types of Alternate Choreographies *'Contest Winners': On Just Dance 2, Ubisoft had a contest allowing players to create their own choreography to When I Grow Up. The top 3 were allowed to come to Ubisoft and have their choreographies go through the process as regular choreographies. These can be found under "Extras". *'Alternate choreographies': These are choreographies that are not on the main menu, and are simply a different dance to the same song with no theme or anything special about it. *'Extreme versions': These are choreographies where the coach moves very quickly and does more complex moves. In Just Dance 3 the difficulty is 3 and the effort is 3, in Just Dance 4 the difficulty is 4, and in Just Dance 2014 the difficulty is Hardest. *'Sweat versions': This is where the coach does moves that are meant for working up a sweat. There is one in the main game for Just Dance 3, and some DLC songs can be thought of as sweat versions, all by the Sweat Invaders. There are no sweat versions in Just Dance 4, but there are 10 in Just Dance 2014, one being DLC and another being a Ubisoft download. *'Hold My Hand': This is a mode only available for Wii, Wii U, and PlayStation 3 where two players share a Wii remote or PlayStation move remote. There can be up to 5 players with 4 remotes. There's two in Just Dance 3 and one in Just Dance 4. *'Line Dance': This is where three people do line dancing. All three people do the same moves in Just Dance 4, and it is treated as a Solo mode of sorts. It later made a reappearance in Just Dance 2016, but as a Trio routine. *'With a/an _____': This is where a dancer dances with a certain object. Can be difficult for the Wii, Wii U, and PlayStation 3 because of the need for a remote. Sometimes the remote has to be treated as the object. Just Dance 4 has two of these and Just Dance 2014 has one. *'Themed Alternates': These were introduced in Just Dance 2014 and have a specific theme to it. *'On-Stage Mode': These are exclusive to Just Dance 2014 and have a lead dancer that lip-syncs the song and two back-up dancers. Lyrics appear in the top middle during normal gameplay (positioned normally in World Dance Floor). This was split off into Trio routines and Sing-Along modes in later installments. *'Fanmade': Introduced in Just Dance Now, this is where someone makes their own choreography and sends it to Ubisoft. Unlike the Just Dance 2 contest winners this does not receive any special effects or the high score saves. *'Sing-Along Mode': These were introduced in Just Dance 2015. The lyrics appear at the top center of the screen instead of the usual bottom left. The coaches of these routines can be seen lip-syncing to the song. *'Just Dance VIP': This is where a celebrity or person relevant to the song dances the choreography in lieu of the regular dancer. *'Community Remix': Same as Just Dance VIP but instead of a celebrity it is a combination of several different average players' videos. Just Dance 2 'Contest Winners' See also: When I Grow Up Ubisoft had a contest allowing players to create their own choreography to When I Grow Up. The top 3 were allowed to come to Ubisoft and have their choreographies go through the same process as regular choreographies. These can be found under "Extras". Just Dance 3 'Extreme' Extreme mode debuted here with a difficulty of 3 and an effort of 3. However, many songs such as Pump It have the same rating. *It can be unlocked by pressing UP, UP, DOWN, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT 'at the title screen for Just Dance 3 (Note: This method will not work for the PlayStation 3, as it cannot be unlocked.) 'Hold My Hand *"©" indicates that this serves as the classic mode (replaced by a mash-up on Xbox 360). 'Sweat' See also: Just Sweat There is only one sweat version in JD3 and it has the background of a gym. *A "(U)" indicates this is unlocked via Uplay on Uplay consoles and through normal gameplay on the Wii. Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 has various extremes and alternates modes. 'Extreme Versions' 'Line Dance' *Note that there is only one pictogram instead of three and that there are no gold moves. *This is not available on the Wii. *This is treated as a Solo mode, since there are single-person pictograms. 'Alternate Versions' There is nothing special about these. They are simply a different choreography. *A "(U)" indicates this is unlocked via Uplay for Uplay consoles and via the Wheel of Prizes on the Wii. 'With An Object' 'Hold My Hand' Not available on the Xbox 360 *Unlike Just Dance 3, the routine had multiple different coaches holding each other's hands, instead of just 2. Just Dance 2014 Sweat 'Extreme' *A "(NW)" indicates this is not available on the Wii. *A "(DLC)" indicates this is DLC. 'On-Stage' *A "(DLC)" indicates this is DLC. '6 Player' *Note: the six-player version is only on the Xbox One and is marked as the classic version. The 4-player version is marked as "Alternate". 'With An Object' 'Themed Alternates' *A "(DLC)" indicates that it is a DLC. *Note: Applause has no theme; it is simply marked as "Alternate". The title, however, is "Applause (Official Choreo by Richy Jackson)". Just Dance 2015 'Themed Alternates' 'Fitness' Sweat mode was re-named "Fitness". It has the same characteristics as Just Dance 2014 sweat versions. 'Sing-Along' Sing-Along mode replaces On-Stage mode. It can simply be a different choreography with the lyrics in the top middle or it can be a Trio where the lead "sings" with and the others are back-up dancers. *A "©" indicates that this is the classic mode. *A "(DLC)" indicates that this is a DLC Just Dance VIP *An "(N)" indicates that this is only available in the NTSC region. Community Remix * A (X) indicates that the Community Remix has been removed from all consoles and it's unknown if it will show up again. Community Remix is currently available for: Just Dance 2016 Themed Alternates *(W/8) - Exclusive to Wii and 8th Gen Consoles *(JDU) - Exclusive to Just Dance Unlimited * A © Indicates that this is the classic routine * A (JDU) Indicates that this is a Just Dance Unlimited exclusive routine Community Remix * A (JDU) Indicates that this is a Just Dance Unlimited exclusive routine Just Dance 2017 * A (JDU) Indicates that this is a Just Dance Unlimited exclusive routine. * A (JD2016) indicates that the classic routine of the song is from Just Dance 2016. VIPMADE * A (JDU) Indicates that this is a Just Dance Unlimited exclusive routine in certain countries Just Dance Now Fanmade Routines Community Remixes * A C indicates that the mode was going to make an appearance, but it was later canceled. Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2017